Anesthesia
by Chilla
Summary: Ia tahu, benar-benar tahu. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tak hanya berbahaya, tapi juga beracun. Bukan jenis racun yang bisa diraba, nyata, dan menginfeksi sel-sel fisik—melainkan samar, tak kasat mata, dan menggerogoti jiwa. Bak anestesi mematikan. / Canon, missing-scene. Untuk konohafled. Rating M untuk tema yang rumit.


Ia tak pernah benar-benar merasa aman ketika berjalan bersama dengan _partner_-nya.

_—Meskipun ia benci untuk mengakui itu_. Lelaki itu adalah salah satu dari tiga Sannin legendaris, bayangkan saja. Dan dia juga memuja keabadian.

_Hei, bukankah ia memenuhi kriteria partner yang kau inginkan?_

Ia menghela nafas perlahan, mencelupkan kuasnya sekali lagi ke wadah racun di sampingnya, dan mengolesi satu persatu _senbon_ di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Ya—ini sudah hampir sebulan ia berpasangan dengan lelaki pucat itu, dan lagi-lagi kulitnya selalu merasakan temperatur di sekitarnya turun beberapa derajat.

_Entah itu ilusi atau bukan._

Karena ia tahu—dibalik mata keemasan serupa ular itu, tersimpan racun yang lebih mematikan dari sianida. Juga selubung yang bisa menarik siapapun di dekatnya untuk berlutut, dan memandangnya dengan sorot memuja.

Tapi Akasuna no Sasori tak akan jatuh tergoda pada toksik semacam itu.

.

_Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang ia pikirkan._

* * *

**Anestesia**

.

Genre: Drama/Horror

Rate: M

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: _Missing-scene_, canon. _Dark theme._ Beberapa dialog yang mungkin bukan untuk dibawah umur.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk **konohafled**-san. Terima kasih untuk Saso-fic nya yang menginspirasi. XD

* * *

.

_Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings_  
_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_  
_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing.._

_—Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_._

.

(**Metallica - Master of Puppets**)

* * *

.

Saat ini ia tengah berjalan cepat menelusuri celah-celah batang kayu yang menggerombol, dan sesekali menebas ranting-ranting kusut itu dengan kunai di tangannya. Sang _partner_ sudah berada beberapa meter di depan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan?" suara parau milik lelaki berkulit pucat itu memecah keheningan. Sang pemuda berambut merah—yang sedang tenggelam dalam spekulasinya mengenai medan dan taktik penyergapan—segera tersadar dalam diam.

"Ya."

Sang _partner_ yang lebih tua menyeringai. "Hm, bagus. Jangan sampai lengah. Misi kali ini melibatkan daimyo dan para prajuritnya," tukasnya tenang, namun dengan nada berbahaya. Di belakang, si pemuda berambut merah mengernyitkan kening.

_'Aku tak akan lengah, kau tahu.'_

Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan lanjut menyimpan semuanya dalam hening.

* * *

.

Penyergapan itu berjalan tak semulus yang mereka berdua bayangkan. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Sannin berambut hitam itu. Dengan lihai ia memainkan _Sen'ei Tajashu_-nya, melilit dan mematahkan leher setiap penjaga yang mencoba menghalangi.

Aura dingin menyelubungi koridor kastil yang kini dipenuhi mayat di beberapa sudutnya.

Sementara itu—di sisi lain, sang pemuda berambut merah memicingkan mata hazelnya penuh konsentrasi, memainkan benang chakra-nya hingga _kugutsu_ miliknya menari. Sesekali, beberapa utas _senbon_ beracun meluncur tanpa suara, mengincar pembuluh darah milik siapapun yang lengah.

Tapi, ada suatu perbedaan yang nyata. Ia tahu, pemuda belia itu benar-benar tahu.

Sannin berkulit pucat itu membunuh lebih banyak penjaga—lebih tepatnya pengganggu—daripadanya. Bukan berarti ia berhati lebih lembut daripada lelaki ular itu, hanya saja..

_..ia tak tertarik untuk membunuh mereka._

Ia memicingkan matanya sekali lagi, memusatkan perhatiannya pada _kugutsu_ yang kini berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ya, pion-pion ini terlalu lemah. Mereka tak berharga untuk dibunuh.

.

Mereka tak berhak untuk dibunuh olehnya. Mati di tangannya, mengotori _kugutsu_-nya dengan darah rendahan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, penjaga terakhir berhasil ditumbangkan—dan mereka berdua segera melangkah menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan lantai teratas. Tempat sang daimyo berlindung.

Ia berdiri diam di sana, sementara sebuah pintu logam dengan lambang negara kecil tempat mereka berada berdiri kukuh di depan mereka berdua. Sang _partner_ yang lebih tua menoleh ke arahnya, dan memanggil namanya pelan.

"Sasori."

"Hm?"

Bibir tipis milik Sannin ular itu terangkat sedikit ke atas di bagian sudutnya. "Buka pintunya." Perintahnya dengan nada tenang sembari menyeringai tipis.

Di bawah kegelapan koridor itu, sang pemuda berambut merah menaikkan alisnya dalam diam.

'_Jadi menurutmu kau yang memegang kendali di sini, huh?'_

Ia melayangkan pandangan menantang ke lelaki di sampingnya. Iris hazel dibalas dengan pandangan tenang bak air di danau—yang dilukiskan oleh bola keemasan itu.

'_Cih, jika itu maumu.'_

Ia kembali berpaling ke depan, dan meluncurkan benang chakra-nya hingga tali-temali tipis itu merangkak menembus celah di bawah pintu. Alisnya menukik turun pertanda ia tengah memusatkan konsentrasi—dan lima menit kemudian tuas di balik pintu logam itu pun membuka satu persatu.

Dikatupkannya jari-jemari lentiknya, dan pintu kokoh itu pun bergerak membuka dengan bunyi berderit.

.

.

_Menyingkapkan sosok sang daimyo dan seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahunan yang saling duduk merapat di kursi lebar di balik meja._

"A-apa mau kalian?" sergah daimyo itu terbata—sementara gadis kecil di sebelahnya memeluk lengannya erat-erat. Sang pemuda berambut merah mengangkat alis sedikit pada pemandangan di depannya itu.

Si Sannin maniak ular berjalan perlahan ke depan. "Hm, tidak ada maksud yang terlalu mendesak." Ia menjilat sudut bibirnya perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang daimyo. _Partner_-nya yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya hanya memalingkan tatapannya begitu melihat _gesture_ dari lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Hm..jika kau tak ingin kami bertindak lebih jauh, serahkan gulungan itu," perintah sang Sannin dengan nada tenang. Daimyo itu mengernyitkan keningnya, dan melempar tatapan menentang pada lelaki pucat di depannya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Ah..mencoba membangkang, rupanya." Lelaki berkulit pucat itu memicingkan matanya dengan gaya mencibir, sebelum kemudian berpaling kepada sang pemuda berambut merah yang daritadi diam di sisi lain ruangan.

"Bawa kemari gadis itu."

Sang pemuda menaikkan alis pada perintah eksplisit tadi—yang kini tengah menggantung di udara. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

_'Mencoba bertingkah sok berkuasa disini, hm?'_

Tanpa diduga, benang-benang kebiruan bangkit dari jari-jari lentiknya, dan menyeret gadis itu paksa ke arahnya. Gadis kecil itu meronta—namun dengan kontrol atas sendi yang kini sudah bukan miliknya lagi, usaha anak itu pun menghempas sia-sia.

'_..Baiklah, aku akan melayani permainanmu.'_

Diraihnya tubuh kecil gadis itu, dan menahannya di depannya. Dari gemetaran hebat yang perlahan merambat ke tubuhnya, ia bisa mengatakan kalau gadis itu tengah dalam ketakutan yang sangat.

"Ayah..t-tolong aku!"

Sang daimyo menatap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya dengan tatapan horor.

"Berani-beraninya kau..," tukasnya dengan nada tajam yang menusuk. Kilatan ketakutan sekilas muncul di matanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada gadis ini, serahkan gulungan itu," perintah Sannin ular itu sembari maju beberapa langkah. Sang daimyo menelan ludah.

"J-jangan harap kalian bisa.."

.

_—Tapi sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang missing-Nin dari Konoha itu segera memotongnya dingin. _"Sasori," panggilnya pada sang pemuda yang tengah menahan gadis itu. Sebuah seringai tipis bermain di bibir pucatnya. Dalam hati—pemuda berambut merah itu merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakkan.

Ia berani bertaruh, apapun yang ingin dikatakan Sannin itu selanjutnya pasti bukanlah hal yang akan disukainya.

Jemari panjang milik sang _missing-Nin_ Konoha itu bergerak dengan _gesture_ yang—entah kenapa— terlihat memuakkan di mata sang partner yang lebih muda. "Buka baju yang dikenakan gadis itu, Sasori."

.

.

Waktu seakan terhenti begitu kalimat tadi dilemparkan ke udara.

Iris hitam milik sang daimyo melebar dalam ketakutan begitu mendengar pernyataan tadi.

"Kalian..jangan coba-coba..brengsek," gumamnya terbata-bata.

Di sisi lain ruangan, sang pemuda berambut merah tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak gadis itu. Tidak—_maniak ular itu pasti sudah benar-benar gila._ Ya, ia tahu kalau mereka berdua memang menyandang status sebagai kriminal kelas berat—dan _vice versa_—tapi ia tak akan tega untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

_Ia bukan seorang amoral._

"Kau bisa _menikmatinya,_" tambah Sannin berkulit pucat itu sembari menjilat sudut bibirnya. Hening. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar.

Dikedipkannya mata hazelnya sekali, dalam diam berusaha menahan kejijikan yang perlahan mengalir, memenuhi setiap inchi pembuluh di nadi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya tanpa suara—ekspresinya sedingin es.

"Aku tak berminat dengan gadis ini," gumamnya setengah mencibir. Ia meremas pundak gadis kecil itu perlahan—tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun di ruangan itu. Jemarinya mengusap belakang kepala sang gadis kecil tanpa suara.

.

Jika jawaban tadi adalah muslihat, _itu benar_. Akasuna no Sasori adalah seorang pengendali _kugutsu_ yang sangat lihai—sama lihainya dalam hal pengendalian emosi. Merangkai selubung dan untaian frasa ambigu adalah salah satu keahliannya.

—_Dan saat ini ia bersyukur memiliki itu._

"Hm..seleramu tinggi, rupanya," bisik Sannin ular itu sembari menjilat sudut bibirnya perlahan. Pemuda berambut merah itu bisa merasakan kalau gadis di depannya berjengit melihat _gesture_ dari lelaki pucat tadi.

'_Persetan dengan kau dan tingkah menjijikanmu.'_

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang daimyo yang kini tengah menatap ke arah putrinya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"B-baiklah!" Daimyo itu meraih kunci di sakunya, dan membuka laci besi di bawah mejanya dengan enggan. Semenit kemudian, dua buah gulungan usang berwarna kekuningan melayang di udara—yang segera ditangkap oleh sang Sannin dengan satu gerakan ringan.

Tapi—sejurus kemudian, sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka terjadi.

.

.

Sebuah pedang berbilah tipis melayang tanpa suara di udara—dan mendarat dengan bunyi '_JLEB'_ mengerikan di leher daimyo itu.

_—Iris hitam milik sang gadis kecil melebar dalam rasa horor yang menyergap._

Bahkan iris hazel milik sang pemuda berambut merah itu pun melintaskan kilat keterkejutan sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia memicingkan matanya.

"Kusanagiku sudah lama tak minum darah, _hmm.._" gumamnya pelan dengan nada puas. Sekali lagi ia menjilat sudut bibirnya yang pucat—kali ini diiringi dengan senyum aneh yang mengulas disana.

"Bunuh gadis itu, Sasori." Tukasnya tenang sembari memasukkan gulungan di tangannya ke saku jubah. Sang pemuda berambut merah memicingkan matanya dengan kejijikan yang tersirat, sebelum kemudian memandangi gadis di pegangannya yang kini mulai terisak-isak.

"A-ayah.. _Jangan pergi.._"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tercekat—meski ekspresi itu tidak muncul di wajahnya. Ia tahu. Ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Gadis ini—_meski ia benci mengakuinya_—sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan dirinya.

Ia tahu gelapnya jurang kelam yang kini dihadapi gadis itu.

.

—_Karena ia sendiri pernah merasakan pahitnya kehilangan._

Dialihkannya pandangannya pada si _partner_ berkulit pucat, yang tengah berdiri diam dengan tenang di depan sang daimyo yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa. Iris hazelnya tak berubah—tetap dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

_Apakah membunuh gadis ini akan menyelamatkannya?_

Ia menepis pikiran itu dingin, dan kembali berpaling ke arah gadis kecil yang tengah ditahannya. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya ke atas tanpa suara, dan lima buah_ senbon_ pun muncul dari ketiadaan—

..Sebelum kemudian besi tipis itu melayang dalam diam, dan menancap ringan di leher belakang milik sang gadis.

.

_Iris hitam milik gadis kecil itu melebar dengan keterkejutan, sebelum tubuhnya roboh dalam ketidaksadaran._

.

Di seberang ruangan, sang Sannin ular mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan ekspresi puas begitu melihat kejadian tadi. "Hmm, kerja bagus, Sasori," desahnya dengan nada tenang yang—_bagi pemuda belia itu_—terdengar memuakkan.

Sang pemuda melemparkan tatapan terakhir untuk gadis kecil yang kini terbaring di lantai keramik dingin, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan tanpa suara ke pintu.

"Ayo pergi."

.

Dalam hati—pemuda berambut merah itu diam-diam menahan kejijikan yang mendalam pada sang _partner_ yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya. _Maniak ular yang berbisa_. Entah sampai kapan ia masih bisa bertahan dalam permainan di luar logika ini.

_Bayangan tubuh gadis kecil yang terbaring di lantai dingin kembali muncul di ingatannya—bak foto usang yang memuakkan._

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan—sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali.

.

.

_Sepertinya, pandangannya terhadap partner berkulit pucatnya itu tak akan sama lagi setelah ini._

* * *

_.  
_

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika Sannin maniak ular itu memberitahu kalau ia akan pergi untuk membeli bahan-bahan riset dari desa tetangga—dan baru kembali esok pagi. Sang _partner_ hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu semenjak Sannin berkulit pucat itu meninggalkan penginapan.

Di kamar yang kini tinggal dihuni satu orang, pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan tabung racun di tangannya ke dalam sebuah kotak penyimpanan, dan membuka kotak yang lain. Berbeda dengan kotak kayu yang tadi—yang ini berisi tabung-tabung kaca seukuran jempol yang disisipi cairan bening atau berwarna kecokelatan.

Diambilnya salah satu dari tabung yang berisi cairan berwarna kecokelatan, dan ia menyimpannya di saku. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu—menguncinya, dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

Angin malam yang dingin segera menyambutnya begitu ia tiba di luar penginapan.

Ia menghela nafas pendek. _Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang._

* * *

_._

Ruangan itu tak berubah, masih sama seperti ketika ia dan _partner_-nya memasukinya tadi siang. Mayat sang daimyo masih tergeletak di kursi dalam diam. Sang pemuda berambut merah mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, dan menemukan tubuh sang gadis kecil yang masih terbaring tak bergeser dari tempatnya.

Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian menghampiri gadis itu, berlutut perlahan—dan menaruh kepala berambut hitamnya di pangkuannya.

Dirabanya denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan kecil gadis itu. _Positif._ Meski ia sudah tahu akan hasilnya, namun ia masih merasa perlu untuk sekadar memastikan.

Dicabutnya lima buah _senbon_ itu perlahan dari tengkuk sang anak kecil. Hmm, tidak meleset—tepat seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya. Ia sengaja menyentuh titik yang terdapat saraf kesadaran yang mengarah langsung ke otak, dan membuatnya koma untuk beberapa saat. Ditambah dengan efek racun di _senbon_ itu—gadis ini tentunya benar-benar terlihat mati sungguhan.

_Kamuflase yang sempurna._

Racun itu membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk benar-benar bekerja—jadi ia masih punya banyak waktu. Dirogohnya saku jubahnya, dan jemarinya meraih botol mungil di dalamnya tanpa suara.

Ia menegakkan kepala gadis itu perlahan—dan meminumkan cairan kecokelatan itu kepadanya. Dipaksanya gadis yang tengah tak sadar itu untuk menelan.

Selesai.

Ia tetap diam dalam posisinya disitu untuk beberapa saat, memerhatikan wajah sang gadis yang perlahan mulai mengumpulkan rona kehidupannya lagi. Seharusnya _antidote_ ini bereaksi dengan cepat..tanpa terpengaruh oleh enzim serta asam lambung. Ya, seharusnya begitu..

.

_Tiga menit berlalu._

.

.

'_CTIK'._

Mata gadis itu perlahan membuka, meski dengan gerakan lemah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Iris hazel pun bertemu dengan iris hitam.

Kelopak mata milik gadis kecil itu melebar sesaat. "K-kau..yang tadi..?" gumamnya terbata-bata, sebelum kemudian sorot iris hitam itu berubah menjadi penuh kebencian.

"Diamlah," ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir sang gadis, mencegahnya berkata-kata lebih jauh. "Ayahmu sudah meninggal."

Hening yang menyesakkan melingkupi udara di ruangan itu.

_"K-kau..membunuhnya.."_

Setitik air muncul di mata bulat milik sang gadis. Sejurus kemudian, ia pun mulai terisak-isak—tubuh kecilnya yang rapuh gemetaran.

"..Bukan aku." Bisik sang pemuda berambut merah pelan, seakan lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu—ia tak menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ia juga turut ambil bagian dalam pembunuhan itu.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya penuh tanya.

"_Maaf,_" sang antagonis itu memejamkan mata hazelnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi. Kini sang gadis bisa mengenali kalau pemuda berambut merah itu memiliki mata berwarna hazel yang sayu, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. _Seakan ia sudah kurang tidur untuk waktu yang lama._

"Kau..bukankah.._kau sudah membunuh..ku?"_ bisiknya pelan, sembari menelan ludah. Sang pemuda hanya menatapnya dalam diam, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Aku hanya meracunimu," tukasnya datar. "Kau belum mati."

"M-mengapa.." iris hitamnya melebar dalam kepanikan, bercampur bingung yang kentara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengibaskan tangannya santai, sembari memasukkan kembali tabung mungil itu ke sakunya. "Penawar racunnya bekerja dengan baik. Kau beruntung, bocah," bisiknya datar.

Iris hazel itu menatap gadis kecil di depannya dengan intens.

"K-kau.." gadis itu kelihatan bingung, "..memberiku penawar racun?"

Sang kriminal mengangguk.

"T-tapi, bukankah kau ini penjahat..ya?" gumamnya lugu, seakan mengira kalau pemuda di depannya tengah berbohong.

_Haha._

Sudut bibir milik sang pemuda berambut merah terangkat sedikit mendengar pernyataan polos itu.

"Ya, aku ini penjahat," ia tersenyum samar. Gadis itu mengernyitkan kening, bingung.

"Kalau begitu, k-kenapa kau.."

"—penjahat itu tak harus selalu berbuat hal-hal yang breng—hm, jahat setiap saat, bocah." Tukasnya sembari menyeringai. Gadis kecil itu mengernyitkan keningnya—sejenak melupakan kesedihannya untuk sesaat.

"Aku tidak mengerti.."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menegakkan kepala sang gadis kecil yang berada di pangkuannya, dan menyandarkannya dalam posisi duduk ke tembok. Ia memegang pundak anak itu dalam diam, dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti, _bocah._"

* * *

.

_Little girl, little girl, why are you crying?  
Inside your restless soul your heart is dying  
Little one, little one, your soul is purging  
Of love and razor blades your blood is surging.._

.

.

(**Greenday - Viva la Gloria / Little Girl**)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

.

**Catatan Penulis**: Pertama kalinya nulis fanfiksi tentang hubungan Oro-Saso. Untuk **konohafled**-san, mudah2an ini gak terlalu OOC ya, muihihi. :)

Pertamanya pengen nulis cerita tentang _friendship_ mereka berdua, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir..yah ini frensip darimananya coba. Yang ada Saso dikerjain abis2an terus ditinggalin. *ngelirik Oro di anime dgn sinis* -_-

Ohya, saya menulis fanfiksi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Greenday – Viva la Gloria** dan **Muse – Unintended**. (Tadinya mau sambil dengerin lagunya **Metallica** yang **Master of Puppet**, tapi kyknya malah bikin ficnya tambah emo, jd gajadi. Hakhakhak XD)

Disarankan bagi pembaca untuk membaca ulang (?) fanfiksi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu2 diatas, ya. :9

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Epilog..**_

**.**

Ia menutup kotak perkakasnya dengan pelan, sebelum kemudian memandang ke jendela yang terbuka di hadapannya. Angin malam dari udara terbuka menghembus masuk—menciptakan sensasi dingin yang mengecup kulit pucatnya mesra.

Ia menghela nafas pendek.

'_Terima kasih..Tuan. Ternyata, k-kau tidak terlalu jahat seperti yang kukira, ya..'_

Suara si gadis kecil yang mengucapkan pernyataan terbata-bata tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia tersenyum tipis, sembari menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan di bingkai jendela.

Kejadian tadi terasa seperti halusinasi baginya. Setelah menyadarkan gadis itu dengan _antidote_—ia menanyakan kalau-kalau ada kerabatnya yang masih hidup, dan anak itu mengiyakan. Bibi dan Pamannya masih ada, hanya saja tempat tinggal mereka di kota yang berjarak cukup jauh dari negara kecil ini.

'_Berjanjilah padaku untuk terus hidup.'_

Itu menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga jam perjalanan kesana—sehingga ketika pemuda berambut merah itu selesai mengantar gadis itu dan kembali ke penginapan, waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir dini hari. Anehnya, ia tak merasa lelah.

_Atau mungkin kejadian semalaman tadi hanyalah ilusinya saja._

Dipandanginya langit yang kelam di atas sana dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Untungnya, lelaki berkulit pucat itu belum kembali ketika ia tiba disini. Ia sedang malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan, atau mengarang-ngarang alasan.

.

Padahal, hampir separuh dari hidupnya dipenuhi oleh alasan ambigu sebagai pertahanan diri.

_Ironis._

Dilayangkannya pandangannya ke horizon, namun ia tak menemukan bintang satupun. Sepertinya malam ini langit sedang mendung. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan—dan berubah hampa.

Ia mengingat-ngingat semua hal yang telah terjadi padanya selama dua bulan ini. Lari dari desa. Menculik Kazekage ketiga. Membunuhnya, dan membuatnya jadi _hitokugutsu_ yang abadi. Bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Bertemu _partner_ yang eksentrik. Dan diberi suatu tawaran yang seumur hidup tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

.

"_Hei, anak muda. Kau menginginkan keabadian, bukan?"_

"_Hmm..ya."_

"_Aku bisa memberitahumu cara untuk mendapatkannya.."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Ikutlah bersamaku, dan aku akan melakukan sedikit modifikasi pada tubuhmu, manis."_

"_Modifikasi..?"_

"_Ya.."_

_Jeda sesaat._

"_Aku bisa membantumu mengubah tubuhmu menjadi boneka, jika kau mau."_

"_..?"_

"_Berikan padaku analisis dan penjelasan lengkap mengenai cara kerja serta proses pembuatan hitokugutsu-mu, dan aku bisa membantumu mewujudkan keabadian."_

_Hening sejenak._

"_Maaf, itu rahasia."_

"_Kau tidak mau?"_

"_Hitokugutsu adalah seni, dan ilmu itu tak boleh digunakan sembarangan."_

_Jeda yang dingin kembali menyusul._

"_Fufu, begitu rupanya.."_

_Tak ada jawaban._

"_Tapi tunggu saja, aku akan menawarkanmu lagi suatu waktu, ketika kau sudah lebih matang dan mengerti hakikat keabadian."_

"_.."_

"_..Dan kita berdua bisa hidup dalam keabadian selama-lamanya."_

_._

_._

Pemuda berambut merah itu memejamkan mata, menepis memori gelap tadi dari dalam pikirannya. _Tidak_, ia tak akan terbujuk. Ia bukanlah shinobi haus kekuatan—pion-pion rendahan yang mau saja disetir untuk bahan eksperimen Sannin maniak ular itu.

Ia tahu, benar-benar tahu. Intuisinya sebagai seniman tak pernah berbohong. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tak hanya berbahaya, _tapi juga beracun._ Seperti ular yang licin dan penuh tipu daya.

_Bisa ular memang mematikan._

Sang pemuda mengepalkan tangannya. Ia adalah ahli racun, dan bangga akan hal itu. Tak hanya membuat—ia juga menguasai teknik pemutarbalikan dan penonaktifan zat-zat kimiawi dari cairan toksik itu, untuk membuat antidote-nya.

Dan itu dua kali lebih sulit dibanding membuat racun itu sendiri.

.

.

_Hanya saja, ada satu racun yang sampai sekarang tak bisa ia buat penawarnya._

Yaitu—racun ilusional yang menguar penuh kharisma dari aura _partner_-nya. _Racun pengikat jiwa._

Berbeda dengan racun miliknya yang bisa diraba, nyata, dan menginfeksi sel-sel fisik—racun dari Sannin ular itu samar, tak kasat mata, dan menyerang jiwa. Menenggelamkan siapapun yang terkena dalam ilusi indah yang memabukkan akan harapan dan kekuatan—sementara mencampakkan jiwanya dalam kegelapan tak berdasar.

Anestesi yang membuat raga mati, jiwa nanar dalam fatamorgana surgawi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan. Ia memang menghormati lelaki itu sebagai rekan—dan berbagi diskusi intelektual yang memutar otak. Tapi—sekuat apapun benteng emosi yang dimilikinya, ia masih waspada pada kemungkinannya untuk terkena tipu daya yang menyentak.

—_Darinya._

Bahkan seorang yang berhati dingin sepertinya pun tak ingin sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan. _Karena ia pernah mengenal cahaya—_dan sekali waktu hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki polos yang penuh harap akan masa depan.

Ditutupnya gorden itu sedikit, menyisakan celah yang tak terlalu lebar. Langit malam masih bisa mengintip dari sana. Gelap.

_Tapi, jiwanya masih belum segelap itu._

Diluar segala kemungkinan yang terjadi—ia mungkin masih memiliki _antidote_ untuk menangkal racun laten dari _partner-_nya itu. _Kekerasan hati._ Hanya saja, ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dalam permainan judi diluar logika ini.

.

.

_Karena ia ingin bermain api— tanpa membakar jati dirinya sendiri._

Ia menatap keluar sekali lagi dengan pandangan menerawang.

.

.

.

Langit kelam di luar sana masih tetap sama.

* * *

.

_End of passion play, crumbling away_  
_I'm your source of self-destruction_  
_Veins that pump with fear_  
_Sucking darkest clear_..

_..Feeding on your death's construction_.

.

.

(**Metallica - Master of Puppets**)

* * *

.

.

**Selesai**

**.**

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. **Apa yang anda pikirkan tentang cerita ini? :)**


End file.
